


10 - Unconscious

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2019 [10]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Juliet Higgins Whump, Pre-Series, Unconscious, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Juliet still hasn’t woken up yet.





	10 - Unconscious

Juliet still hasn’t woken up yet.

Richard frowns, running a hand over his unconscious fiancé’s bloody forehead as her eyes stay stubbornly closed.

The building shakes around them, and he feels his entire body tense as the collapsed walls shift.

“Jules, sweetie, I need you to open your eyes.” He speaks, coughing in the dusty air as she stays asleep.

He checks her pulse again, feeling it strong under his fingers.

The fallen walls shift again, causing him to tense up again, easing himself into a sitting position next to his lover.

Her head rolls gently onto his shoulder, and he huffs a soft laugh.

“We are definitely retiring, after this. Screw the Viper, the MI6, all of it. You and me are going to get married, we’re going to move to Hawaii and write those books, like you wanted. We’ll live happily ever after, in paradise.”

His beloved is still unconscious, his quiet voice filling the dusty air around them simply to drown out the white noise of the building collapsing around them.

“We’re going to survive this.” He tells himself, knowing better than to fully believe his fantasy.

He loves her, but he knows that Juliet will stop at nothing to get the Viper. The other agents have all ended up dead, but if anyone could get the Viper, it’s his Jules.

She just wouldn’t stop until she does.

Then, they can marry and retire.

But only then.

His silent tension ramps up a bit when the rubble above them shuffles, a light poking through the debris.

“Anyone alive, down there?” A voice shouts, and he’s quick to respond.

“Me and my friend! She’s unconscious, we’ll need to lift her out. Can we do that?”

The voice responds quickly.

“The rubble’s in a precarious spot, it’ll take some time to stabilize it enough to get you out. Think she can wait?”

Richard looks at his fiancé again, seeing that she’s stopped bleeding and her pulse is still strong.

“We can wait.”

It takes an hour, but they eventually get the two of them out of there and to the closest hospital.

Juliet doesn’t wake up until a week after, and Richard’s only there for an hour before Ian’s sending him off to Istanbul.

The sooner he takes down the Viper, the sooner he can marry his soulmate.

edn


End file.
